


典狱长

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 监狱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Summary: 还是蛮喜欢这篇的，虽然大概率不会更新了
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530





	典狱长

“披着身人皮都盖不住你一身的骚味儿，你昨天是被操了多久啊？”被问话的男人此时懒懒的斜倚在沙发上，五官明明很普通，可若是盯的时间久了也能看出几分韵味，尤其是他现在这种眼神迷离神情涣散的状态下就更引人犯罪。制服被整齐地穿在身上，就连衬衫的扣子也是系到最上面一个，偏偏就是这样一副禁欲的外表，内里却放荡的如同娼妇。（大概是个耽于享乐但武力值超高，全靠暴力镇压和偶尔的美色诱惑的典狱长）

“沙发和地板你自己选。都不要？那就滚回去。”（拔屌无情典狱长，爽完就翻脸kkk）

房间里有个留给某个犯人的行军床，但不是他专属的

那名嫌犯是一个高智商犯人，可以给别人洗脑那种，喜欢做交易，答应典狱长不随便洗脑别的犯人，换来了可以在典狱长房间休息的资格

对于听话的炮友会耐心多一点，哪怕他提出了一些不符合监狱规定的要求

“医疗室还是禁闭室你自己选。”（意思大概是乖乖听话去禁闭室就不用挨揍kkk）


End file.
